


Ends of The Earth - cyj (Choi Youngjae)🤍

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: Drabble inspired by 'Ends of The Earth' by Lord Huron
Relationships: Choi Youngjae x Reader, Choi Youngjae/ Reader
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912603





	Ends of The Earth - cyj (Choi Youngjae)🤍

You opened your eyes tiredly, taking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Turning around, you checked the time on your phone: 5:30am. You were starting to get used to waking up earlier, though you generally just forced yourself back to sleep. 

Turning away from your bedside table you noticed the faint glow illuminating the bedroom in a soft morning hue. Finally taking notice of the soft breathing coming from in front of you, the silhouette becoming more pronounced against the continually lightening room. You inched closer to him, drawn to the warmth radiating from him. You intertwined your legs with his, lightly tracing your finger down the bare expanse of his back, having pulled up your sweater paws slightly, the sweater smelling like him and two sizes too big for you. You smiled softly at the chill running down his spine, a light sigh escaping his lips. You hummed to the last song you had listened to before falling asleep, Ends of The Earth by Lord Huron. A song you liked to associate to your relationship with Youngjae. After a moment he slowly turned around, his eyes half lidded in his still asleep state. He hummed at you, bringing you closer to his form. You moved, running your hand up and down his arm. 

He fully opened his eyes now, his eyes dark as he took your free hand in his own, lacing them together. 

"oh there's a river," You sang softly, going to run your hand through his hair, soft and fluffy looking. "That winds on forever, I'm gonna see where it leads." He sang with you, his voice immediately harmonizing with your own. You let your voice drown out, briefly closing your eyes to listen to his vocals in their full. You moved impossibly closer to him, laying on top of his chest as you placed innocent kisses down his jaw and neck. You snuggled into the crook of his neck while he continued singing, humming along with him. "Morning, my Ahgase (baby bird)." He finally said, his talking voice deeper and more baritone than his birdsong voice just moments before. 

"Morning, sunshine." You greeted, voice slightly muffled as your lips brushed against his skin. He sighed contentedly, his thumb tracing circles over your knuckles. He smiled into your hair, liking the smell of your shampoo. "Why're you awake this early?" He asked. You shrugged. 

"I've been waking up earlier than usual, but it's okay." You assured him. He hummed lightly, squeezing your hand gently. 

"You're always so warm, Jae. So, so warm." You placed a chaste kiss to his neck and slowly up his jaw. You were leaning on your forearm now, looking at him with affectionate eyes. Leaning in to kiss him slowly, his hand drifted to the nape of your neck. As you pulled away you sang to him softly, a smile on your face while you brushed away the hair in his eyes: "To the ends of the earth would you follow me?" 

He smiled up at you, kissing your hand and pulling you closer to kiss your lips. "To the ends of the earth, I would follow you." He replied. You smiled as you leaned down further, laying your head next to his to watch him close his eyes and his grip on your hand relax. 

You inched closer to place one last, gentle kiss on the tip of his nose before nuzling your head underneath his chin, falling asleep with a smile on your face and the singing of a certain someone echoing through your mind. 

\-------

END

\-------


End file.
